


Change

by Burntcactii



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kyd Wykkyd is a (?) friend but a firm believer in Smacking Sense Into People, M/M, Mammoth is a good friend and just wants everyone to get along, Seemore is. seemore, The unhealthy coping mechanisms is isolation and pushing people away, This has been sitting in my folder forever and I'm sick of looking at it so here it is, these tags are very jokey i promise...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntcactii/pseuds/Burntcactii
Summary: Jinx has been gone for what? Months? Someone had to step up as leader. See-More has brought them higher than Jinx ever could, so what is all this nonsense about "support systems" and "unhealthy coping mechanisms"?Everyone changes. But it's not always for the better.
Relationships: (Past!) Jinx/See-More, Jinx/See-More (DCU), Kyd Wykkyd/See-More (DCU)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Change

Change.

/CHānj/.

verb.

make or become different.

noun.

the act or instance of making or becoming different.

Seymour had a habit of breaking things down. Numbers. Concepts. Relationships. It just made them easier to understand. X definitively creates Y has always been easier to understand - compared to the spiderweb of causes and effects and consequences of emotion or concept or thought. Everyone changes. But not everyone changes for the better.

Jinx changed them all when she forced herself into their lives at the Academy. She was almost impossible to ignore, she made it so that she was impossible to ignore. 

She was kind of impossible not to love, too.

And that was her fault, too.

Jinx was just so ambitious and sure of everything when they were kids. She was confident, she made them feel safe in a system that tossed them all around like expendable toy soldiers before pitting them up against each other when Blood got too bored of the quiet in the air. Every day was a new disappointment, a new ache in your chest when your rewards came at the price of another’s punishment. Jinx gave them hope, she gave them goals, even if they were just her own. It was hard not to want to dive headfirst into that. She was probably the only reason they were the only HIVE team that stuck together after the Academy collapsed. 

And then she left. And she changed them all again when she did. All of her goals, everything they did, everything they worked for, just left a bitter taste in their mouths. 

It did to Seemore at least.

There’s that old saying - that when you hit rock bottom, you have nowhere left to go but up. 

Some people are inspired by art, or love, or even desperation. Seemore’s found that people driven on by spite and bitterness tend to stand their ground for just a second or so longer. 

That stupid little kid that followed Jinx around like a lost puppy died when she smiled right at him before walking off and never coming home again. She left them, she’d forced on them what she’d promised as children they’d never have to go through again. Abandonment. 

Who else was supposed to step up when Jinx left? Gizmo was only a child, even if he was a genius. Mammoth and Billy were each only about half of a whole brain on their own, and Kyd...Seemore wouldn’t force a burden like that on Kyd. Everyone changed, again. Some of them actually changed for the better, after a while. Seemore changed too.

Video game nights became weekend long hacking escapades to build up a database of weaknesses and flaws. 6 helmet settings became 26 and counting. Bright, joking looking suits became hand designed armor with portable hack and stun weapons hidden in the forearms. 

Blocking and running and helping from the sidelines became punching. Hard. 

His teammates were worried, that was clear enough. But he couldn’t imagine why. Mammoth had his big breakdown about Jinx about a month ago, and it turns out the best emotional recharge for the guy who punches things for fun is actually to just talk about stuff. Billy and Kyd had their own ways of dealing with the loss, but they seemed happier - or at least less wounded - after those first few weeks. Gizmo coped through his electronics and his support system of a seemingly endless list of big brothers to talk to in the team. Everything was finally settling down, going smoothly. 

Seemore didn’t get what they could all be worried about. Their heists had been ridiculously better since Jinx left. Thanks to Seemore’s constant research he knew a dangerous amount about most Titans they fought, and they were usually able to smuggle away about a third of what they’d planned to steal. Things were better now, they ran smoother. Seemore kept at his constant sneaking and poking and spider webbing the connections together, and the HIVE did...whatever they did while he was busy giving them a name. 

So what if he skipped a few nights out? So what if he was missed when they hacked into Seemore’s favorite arcade? None of that mattered anymore. Stupid games, valuable night time wasted on disguises and outings, it was all trivial and stupid now that Seemore had an actual goal in sight. Everything was better now - and because of him - so it didn’t make sense that the HIVE could be worried about anything, really. 

But they were. And problems like that - the unsolvable, bounce around in your head until you’ve got vertigo kind - frustrated Seemore more than anything. So when the HIVE begrudgingly asked Seemore if he wanted to go out with them to the new arcade that’d just opened on 5th, he gave a quick decline. He needed a night to ease his brain from equations he couldn’t make sense of. What was one more raincheck in the face of irreplaceable information on their enemies? 

Seemore trudged to his room, ignoring the obviously heavy atmosphere behind him as his teammates left without him. The farther away he got, the easier he felt. It was like there was a compression spring stuck between himself and his teammates. Closer, his chest felt tight, his guard was tired from always being up, his face was pinched in frustration. As he felt himself get farther, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, releasing the tension from his body bit by bit. 

There was probably something to say about comparing the distance between himself and his friends to a spring pushing them apart, but he ignored it. 

What was one more warning sign avoided?

Dropping himself into his spot at the tip of his hallway shaped room felt like coming home. This room was specifically designed for him. There weren’t any unsolvable equations here. No problems. Just answers. 

It was a side room connected to his bedroom, going all along the length of his bedroom wall, but only wide enough for two people to walk through if they were uncomfortably close. He didn’t need a lot of room, and too much would be suspicious anyway. He was the only one who knew it was here, making it perfect for avoiding his teammates when they tried to tear him away. It was a room all for him, and only him. 

He didn’t even need to open his eyes. The hard texture of the braille sticking up from the keyboard was soothing to his tired mind. His eyes got worse and worse by the day, so having almost everything in the room navigational by braille was helpful beyond reason. Above the tri-folded holoscreen and keyboard were six symbols, carved to create a texture that was recognizable from each other, and all shaped in hexagons. 

As Seemore placed his palm on the top screen of the monitor on the ground, the claustrophobic hallway of a room thrummed to life. The walls glowed a dull green - an ugly moss color as to not bother his eyes for long periods of time, but to navigate when he did feel like wearing his helmet. The holoscreen glowed a bit brighter, and extending from it the six hexagons were lit up with small hexagonal holo screens of their own, with the symbols in detail and color. With a smile and a drag of his finger downward and left across a hexagon with a gaudy “R” symbol over it, smaller hexagons and articles and newspaper copies and everything else spiderwebbed out from it, pushing any other hexagons out of the way for the moment. 

Did anyone know that there was a connection between Whitfield Circus and the Titan’s leader, Robin? Or that there was an even deeper connection in the newspaper article about the death of a young family of trapezes? Probably not. Seemore did. He didn’t have all the details to spiderweb it together perfectly yet, but he would. No one knew that Starfire’s sister Koma had broken out of the prison she was sent to, either. Or that Raven actually had a few brothers lurking about in the human world. 

Seemore didn’t know how it all fit together yet, but with time, he would. When Jinx left, they were one brick away from completely falling to ruin. Any other team is the same, even the Titans. 

With a sigh and a soft ‘flop’ as he settled into a chair cross-legged, he set to work while the rest of the room booted up. Hexagons completely littered the walls. Some extensively thorough, some fickle and only barely holding on to others by a single digital thread.

But it was so, so easy to get lost in finding the remaining connections. Breaking them down. Numbers. Concepts. Relationships.

Burned hospital records. Phobias. Buried family histories. 

The Teen Titans.


	2. Denial

Denial.

/dəˈnīəl/.

verb.

a refusal or unwillingness to accept something or to accept reality.

noun.

the action of declaring something to be untrue.

His eyes burned from looking at the screen of his phone for so long. 

0 missed calls. 0 messages.

It wouldn’t change anytime soon. But it seemed important to keep waiting. Even if it made him feel pathetic.

He was supposed to be having fun. This new arcade had been hyped up for so long by what Billy had told him. It looked fun. Everyone else was having fun.

Kyd just felt miserable.

He’d been so ready to finally drag Seemore out of the house and to spend time with his friends, finally actually hang out with him for what seemed like the first time since Jinx had left. Months. It felt like months since Kyd last saw him smile, or hide his snorting laughter in his shoulder, or just open up to Kyd, at all. They used to be so close. Closer than Kyd had ever let anyone be in his life. And then when Jinx left, it felt like whiplash. The cut came from Jinx, but the salt came from Seemore seemingly wanting nothing to do with him - or any of their friends - at all. 

They used to be so, so close. 

That may have been the problem to begin with.

Kyd was never...explicit with his feelings toward SeeMore. But then again, he was never explicit with any of his emotions. It was a miracle SeeMore was able to decipher his mash of facial expressions, half-signs, and huffs at all, but he guessed that’s what attracted them to each other in the first place. 

Kyd had only realized his feelings for his best friend, oh, six years ago. He had all those awful, swirling feelings for long before that, it’s just that he didn’t accept what they were until he was 13. 

They were still in the Academy. Blood had decided Kyd was being ‘disrespectful’ by not directly addressing or answering Blood when he asked a question. To be fair, he was addressing Blood in his head. He was addressing Blood by lots of wonderful, nasty words he’d have gotten slapped for saying out loud if he could. Blood decided to make an example out of Kyd for his disrespect, and purposefully scheduled a sparring match between him and one of the upperclassmen twice his age and thrice his ability. And letting the school who wanted to show up watch. 

When Seemore found him, he thought he’d have been better off dead in that dumpster than agreeing to follow Blood. It felt like every bone in his body was broken. His stomach was screaming from bruises. He was pretty sure his nose was broken. Not to mention that Blood left him with an infirmary bed but instructed no one help him. His half-attempt at gauze was pathetic, not to mention that he still had dried blood running from his nose and other parts of his body. He could barely move without pain coursing through his entire body. 

A soft knock and a guilty smile broke him from his self-pitying daze. 

“Hey. I, uh...I saw you, during the fight with Surge. I’m...I couldn’t...stay. I couldn’t watch them humiliate you like that.” Seemore grumbled, almost ashamed in himself after he plopped on an empty part of Kyd’s infirmary bed and swung his legs back and forth. Kyd sighed and turned to stare at the wall.

“Did you...win?” Seemore smiled, hopefully. 

Kyd gave him a pointed, nasty look. Something to be loosely interpreted as, -what do you think?-

Seemore gave him a pitying look and chuckled before sighing and shrinking in on himself. Kyd tapped him with his foot before handing him a scribbled note. 

On the bright side, they said all my bleeding’s internal. That’s where the blood’s supposed to be, right? 

“WHAT-” Seemore yelled, panicked, before he saw Kyd snickering. “Oh, ha- ha-, you’re just hilarious. Glad to know Surge wasn’t able to shock any of your humor out.” Seemore said, his bitter smile quickly morphing into a real one as he chuckled along Kyd. 

“Oh, hey- you’ve been thinking again?” Seemore said as he instinctively reached over to the notepad next to Kyd’s bed. 

Why does everyone hate me? Was scribbled in poor english. 

Kyd looked everywhere but at Seemore. 

“...I don’t hate you.” Seemore said after a beat of silence. Kyd huffed disbelievingly. 

“I don’t! I mean- you’re funny, you’re loyal, you stand up to people when they deserve it!” came Seemore’s argument. Kyd sighed. It seemed like every compliment just seeped even more energy from him. Funny how the tables would turn when they were older. 

Seemore didn’t know what to do, so he just lunged forward and held Kyd in as tight and awkward positioned a hug as he could so he wouldn’t disturb any of Kyd’s wounds. 

For once, Kyd just let it be. He let himself pretend that all those ugly, gurgling feelings went both ways, and Seemore was as confused as he was, and it was okay. It felt nice being just held like this, even though hell was going on around them. He’d never admit it, but he buried his face in Seemore’s shoulder and smiled when their hair got tangled together. 

“Hey,” Seemore said, pulling Kyd away to look him in the eyes. As much as Kyd hated leaving the embrace, the way Seemore looked at him more than made up for it. Seemore looked at him like something special, like a hero, like he mattered. “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. We’re best friends, remember? We’ve gotta stick together!” 

And suddenly, it all came crashing around him at once. All those gross feelings he got, all the second glances, all the obsession and genuine hurt when Seemore didn’t want to hang out. 

Kyd was in love with Seemore. Seemore was his best friend. 

He was finally broken out of his frustrated trance and brought to the present day by a loud “whomp” and the shifting of cushions as Mammoth sat beside him on the couch outside the game room of the arcade. 

“You okay?” came the grumbly voice. “You look like you’re tryna’ melt that phone with your eyeballs, man.” he chuckled. 

Kyd chuckled dryly and shrugged, trying to wave Mammoth off. Mammoth wasn’t buying it, giving him a ‘tell me or I’ll make you’ type of look. 

Kyd sighed dejectedly and shrugged, falling back on the cushions. 

“Seemore?” Mammoth said, knowingly.

Kyd handed Mammoth a scratchy note. 'It’s not his fault, he’s just going through some stuff right now, really. He’ll be fine in a few days.'

“That’s what you said last week, and the week before that, and- Kyd, Jinx left seven months ago. You’re the only person that’s able to knock any sense into him, you can’t keep pretending everything’s okay. Everyone was so excited about this arcade, but since See’s all gloom-and-doom, it’s like a big cloud is over the whole team.” Mammoth sighed, scratching the back of his neck. While Mammoth was a big, dumb brute, he was a kind-hearted, big, dumb brute. He was more observant than anyone knew, and he saw the Five as his family after his sister died. It upset him to see everyone so put off all the time. 

Kyd drew an imaginary line over his chest before gesturing what looked like a gate opening, then glaring at Mammoth. Before scowling at the floor. -I’m not his keeper, what do you want me to do about it?-

After some confused looks from Mammoth, Kyd finally frustratedly sighed and pulled out his notepad. Seemore was the only one who could understand Elliot-speak, it was why they were so close. It was why he felt so alone. He was surrounded by people, Mammoth, the Five, but he’d never felt so alone. 

“Look man,” Mammoth said after reading his note, “I get that you’re all bitter because Seemore is tearing himself down over Jinx and not you, but he’s still our friend. You’re the only person in the world he’d listen to and...this stuff...it’s not healthy for him.” 

Kyd could’ve told him that. Of course it’s not healthy for him to isolate, obsess over this goal of destroying Jinx, never let any light into his life - metaphorical or physical. But Kyd’s gone a nearly 10-year friendship without spilling his feelings, and he doesn’t feel like breaking that record anytime soon. And he knows on everything that once he lets Seemore get him angry, once they start arguing, that bubble is going to pop, and he won’t be able to stop it. 

Kyd’s train of thought was interrupted by Mammoth squeezing him in what could only be described as a bear hug. 

“You know I’m just tryna’ look out for you both. You’re my brothers, both of you. And I know you care about each other, even if it’s not in the same way. I just want you both to be happy again. Or,” Mammoth said, finally letting go of Kyd. “Whatever passes for happy with you.” He teased. 

Kyd had a love-hate relationship with Mammoth’s natural big brotherness. He loved it when he needed advice or needed someone to intervene before he got annoyed enough to physically fight Billy, but he loved it less when he was so easily capable of making Kyd feel guilty and realizing the big picture and that he wasn’t the only one with feelings in the world. 

That’s why when Mammoth turned to yell at Billy for breaking the hot dog machine, he teleported out of the arcade, but chose to walk home. He had some things to work out. 

So, maybe he was being a little selfish in the act of letting Seemore work it all out on his own. Maybe the act itself wasn’t selfish, but the idea behind it was. He wanted Seemore to run to him for once. He wanted Seemore just once to admit he was wrong and maybe, maybe realize how much more Kyd cared about him than Jinx did. How much more Kyd could give him that Jinx couldn’t. 

Like what? Constant degradation from peers? Having to tolerate Kyd for even longer periods of time? He was joking himself if he thought Seemore would gain anything from being with him. He’s pathetic. 

This was how most nights spent thinking went. He’d get upset and jealous over Jinx, then pathetic and depressed over himself. He wanted something that just wasn’t possible. What reasons did Seemore have to love him? Because Kyd just really wanted him to? This situation was just a drawn-out example of his entire life. If he gains a family, he loses his home. If he gets a respectable adult to look up to, he loses his dignity and self-preservation. If he wins a battle, he loses the war. 

If he develops a crush he would give the entire earth to if he just asked, he gets soul-crushing heartbreak and self-depreciation in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! Comments are appreciated as well! Final chapter should be posted tomorrow!


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance.

/əkˈseptəns/.

noun.

the action of consenting to receive or undertake something offered.

-And I know you care about each other, even if it’s not in the same way.-

It just kept echoing in his head. Mocking him. 

Here lately he’s been wondering things he wished he weren’t. 

When he finally walked into the HIVE base, he was bitter, frustrated, and felt like dragging his nails to carve ugly lines in the wall wherever he walked. So, same as every day. He had to practically drag himself around, not to mention the awful walk to Seemore’s little hideout he thought Kyd didn’t know about. 

Kyd had leveled out to something more like self-deprecating content rather than his spiteful frustration from earlier. His eyes hurt from so much glaring, but he was okay. He’d be okay. He’d survive. Like he always did. 

-I just want you both to be happy again. Or, whatever passes for happy with you.-

Mammoth hit the nail on its head. Then he drove it through his chest like a spike. 

He’d never been happy in the first place. The highest the world would let him reach for is tired contentment or desperate complacency. He’d never been happy, only foolishly hopeful. That’s all he could ever be before the world tore everything away from him again. Who would force a mirror on a man with no face? Who would force hopefulness on a boy doomed from the start? 

Wykkyd found the side entrance to Seemore’s hideout. A boy like him might. 

Kyd wasn’t even able to open the door before Seemore did, jumping a bit at the scare of Kyd being on the other side. Seemore quickly - tiredly, as his baggy eyes proved - sidestepped Kyd without a word, planning to glide past him. 

Only to run into Kyd’s chest again. 

Seemore sidestepped him to the right. 

Only for Kyd to block his path. Again. 

Seemore seemed to seethe to himself for a bit, before losing his patience all at once. 

“I don’t. Have time. For your bullshit!” he yelled, startling Kyd like never before. Seemore never yelled like that - not at him. He never looked at Kyd with so much anger. It reminded Kyd of his father. Seemore didn’t notice - or he didn’t care. “You all think I’m crazy, or weak, or a disadvantage - I know you do! I don’t have time for you to baby me and tell me what’s best when I have to work every second of every day to beat the competition for the spot on my own team!” 

Seemore’s rant was interrupted by Kyd’s face changing into one Seemore had never seen. And suddenly Seemore was the one terrified as Kyd backed him back into his hideout. 

“YOU!” Kyd cried, shoving a finger in Seemore’s chest hard enough to forcibly back him up a few steps. Seemore felt a drop in his stomach. If he got Elliot talking- if he got Elliot yelling- he fucked up. Big time. “DON’T GET TO TALK TO ME!” Kyd continued, with another finger that curled into a fist. Okay, that one hurt a little. “ABOUT COMPETITION!” Kyd cried with a stinging ache, shoving Seemore back full force with both hands and knocking him into his chair. 

Seemore bolted upright, ready to roar in defensive anger, to find Kyd sobbing. 

Yeah, he fucked up. 

Kyd didn’t cry. Ever. With the way he was raised, the things he experienced, crying was a weakness. It was failure. Seemore had only ever seen Kyd cry twice in his life. But now Kyd was openly sobbing, still glaring and downright furious through the thick tears that fell down in a stream on his face. 

“Look at yourself! Look at what you’re doing to yourself! Look at what you’re doing to your team!” Came the scratchy, brash voice out of use for near years. “Look at what you’re doing to ME!” Kyd cried, yelling as loud as he could manage, tears streaming ever faster down his face as he punched the holoscreen nearest to him hard enough to crack into a spiderweb. 

There was dead silence between them as Kyd stood in the doorway, angrily trying to muffle his pathetic sobbing behind a hand. Seemore stood in the very back of the room, a million things running through his head all at once. Emptily grasping for something, anything to do in the situation. 

“We…” Kyd whimpered, interrupting Seemore’s hurricaning train of thought. “We’re your friends, Sey. We’re...your family.” Kyd sniffled, dragging a finger over the holoscreen he’d smashed, revealing all the ties connected to it. 

It was an enormous amount of information. Blackmail, weaknesses, buried regrets. All connected to a single symbol. 

A horned figure with two red eyes. 

“So why-” Kyd stopped himself, steeling his nerves and trying to stop his display of emotions. “Why are you preparing to fight the people who love you? Look at yourself! You’re so paranoid that you won’t let anyone in, not even yourself-” 

“Love me? Who! I know how you all feel! I’m the weak link! I always have been! I know how you look at me behind my back!” Seemore yelled back. He was starting to lose his composure now - hyperventilating, heaving for breath. “Name a single person who loves me- you can’t- you can’t-!” 

“ME!” Kyd yelled with everything he had left. There was a deafening silence beside the quiet thrum of electronics and the crackling of the broken holoscreen. “...Me.” Kyd repeated, breathing it out like he’d been holding in that breath his entire life. 

Kyd walked toward Seemore like he was going to fall to his knees with every step he took. He looked so...worn. Tired. Exhausted. 

Kyd wasn’t a very close person. He didn’t like being close to people at all. But Kyd laid their foreheads together so delicately, it felt like if Seemore bumped his head too hard he’d watch Kyd fall completely apart like a porcelain doll. 

“Why…?” Kyd whimpered quietly, causing Seemore to crunch his brows even further in deep worry. “I can’t...do this anymore. Pretend I’m okay. Pretend you’re okay.”

“We’re hurting.” Kyd said with finality, pulling a bit away from Seemore so they no longer breathed the same air. “We all are. And you are too. Trying to fight the people trying to help you heal- trying to heal themselves- it’s not going to make it go away. You know that. You’re too brilliant to not know that.” 

“But why-” Kyd suddenly grew angry. His voice sounded venomous. “Why her? Just...tell me, please. After all this time…”

Seemore felt his heart stop. He felt his lungs stop. 

“Elliot…” He said finally, gently dragging Elliot over to him by the forearms. Elliot didn’t hesitate to let his head fall into Seemore’s neck, hiding from everything. He sniffled again when he felt their hair tangle. The scene felt horribly familiar. “Why her?”

“I- I didn’t-” Seemore stammered. He refused to cry. If he cried that meant Elliot was right. It meant he was so worked up over this one person hurting them that he’d rather hurt his friends in the same way she did than to confront his feelings and attempt to heal. It meant- it meant he’d been hurting Kyd with this for so much longer than he could’ve known. 

“I didn’t know. Elliot-” Seemore hated his will. The tears came like afterthoughts. “Elliot, I’m sorry.” 

Seemore squeezed him with everything he had. “I know you said you couldn’t do it anymore- please, please don’t leave- anything but that I can’t- I can’t do this without you-” 

Seemore suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth. Elliot unfurled himself from Seemore’s neck like it took all his strength to do so. He gave a bitter smile and shook his head, tears still fading while making an ‘X’ symbol loosely with the hand that wasn’t hooked around Seemore’s neck. 

-I couldn’t if I tried.-

Seemore couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly and dry off what was left of tear stains on Kyd’s cheek until Kyd let out a deep sigh and moved his hands away, turning to leave. 

“No.” Seemore said with desperation, grabbing Kyd’s wrist. Kyd tilted his head at him. “We can’t- I’m not-” Seemore took a breath to gather his thoughts.

“We aren’t going back to how things were. I won’t let us. Not after…” Seemore could still feel electricity from where Kyd had buried his head in his neck and held him tighter than anyone ever had. “Not after tonight.” 

“I want to be better again- I want to be happy again. I will be happy again.” Seemore said with determination, marching to the original computer at the back of the room, his hand gingerly hovering over a reboot channel. He turned to look back at Kyd, who was stood dumbstruck. “If you’d...still have me.” 

Kyd walked over to Seemore slowly, unsurely, wondering if it was all a joke. He gently slid his hand over Seemore’s where it was prepared to end everything. Kyd gave a pained look and shook his free hand forward then jerked back. 

-You don’t have to.- 

Seemore smiled slyly, like he knew the ending of a joke Kyd wasn’t clued in on. Kyd’s eyes were wet and baggy from crying, he was curled in on himself, but in the dull green glow of the monitors, he was the world. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Seemore said before pulling the plug on everything he’d worked for for so long. Every Titan secret, every backup heist, every HIVE weakness, every spiteful thought of betrayal - it was all gone. 

The green lights and whirring sounds of the small room seemed to die all at once, leaving them in pitch darkness. As Seemore jerked forward and their lips met, he realized- none of it mattered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to start writing again, even if it's small little stories like this! Seeing others post HIVE content inspired me a lot and I appreciate all comments left on this work!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only barely proofread and I'm tired of looking at it. Anyway See-More getting bitter and becoming Actually Bad instead of Just Present after Jinx leaves is actually a really cool angle I like to think about a lot. He's got a very sombra vibe from how I wrote him I think. (Kyd Wykkyd shows up in CH2, which'll probably be posted tomorrow).


End file.
